


Metal Box of Death

by AgentSkyeMorse



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, How are they meant to run up 20 floors in 2 minutes?, Tiny metal death box, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSkyeMorse/pseuds/AgentSkyeMorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I think I’d prefer not to be in the metal box of death when they cut them off, thank-you very much.” This time Bobbi did sigh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Metal box of death?”</i>
</p><p>For an Anonymous on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Box of Death

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get my muse back to work so I'm asking on tumblr for prompts for any fandom or pair (if I don't know it/don't like it I'll let you know) to write a short one-shot in 30 minutes.

Bobbi was out of breath as she ran, fingers gripping fingers tightly, sweat on their hands making the hold slippery. They didn’t have long. It’d probably only take them ten minutes or so to realise Daisy had been in their system, in their files, stealing their information.

“May, we need an extraction.” The bodies that Bobbi had left in the storeroom would also be a big tip off.

“Be on the roof in two minutes.” May’s voice crackled in their ears through their comms. Bobbi confirmed, still gripping Daisy’s hand as she ran. There was an elevator around here somewhere, she’d seen it on the blueprints.

She pressed the button about a dozen times, impatiently, ignoring the insistent tugging of Daisy on her hand. Two minutes, twenty floors, hopefully it was a quick elevator.

Ding.

“Come on.” She tugged on Daisy’s hand as she stepped towards the elevator. Except the brunette didn’t follow. “Daisy, come on.” Another tug, the doors started closing, but a wave of her hand against the sensors made them slide open again.

“Can’t we take the stairs?” Daisy nibbled her bottom lip, eyeing the elevator.

“It’s twenty floors, Daisy, we only have two minutes, unless you have super speed too we need the elevator.” Another tug, Daisy still didn’t move.

“Wouldn’t they be expecting us to take the elevator?” A hesitant step backwards, Bobbi tried not to sigh in frustration.

“Which is why we need to go now, before they cut them off.” The grip on Bobbi’s hand tightened.

“I think I’d prefer not to be in the metal box of death when they cut them off, thank-you very much.” This time Bobbi did sigh.

“Metal box of death?” One perfectly arched eyebrow in question.

“Daisy, Morse, were are you?” May crackled through their comms.

“Be right there.” And then Bobbi tapped her comms unit off, eyeing Daisy. “Metal box of death?” She repeated.

“It’s a tiny metal box hanging by a bunch of cords in midair that could snap at any moment and I’m the walking earthquake that could make that happen.” Daisy huffed out, her cheeks turning pink as she admitted her fears.

“That won’t happen, Daisy, you have control of your powers, you’re not going to plumet us to our deaths.” Well, the wording could have been better because it made Daisy step back with wide eyes. “It’s twenty floors, I don’t know about you, but-” brown puppy eyes stared at her and she cursed under her breath. Damnit! “Fine. Stairs.” Why did she have to be such a sucker for the puppy eyes? She stepped away from the elevator and towards the emergency stairs, ushering Daisy in before shutting the door after them.

Now they just had to run up twenty floors of stiars to get to the roof where May would no doubt be pissed because they were going to be a lot longer than two minutes.

“Thank-you.” Daisy’s embarassed little smile just made Bobbi sigh again.

“You are too fucking adorable, I hate it.” A hard kiss against her lips before the blonde pulled away and they started up the stairs. Only nineteen and a half more floors.


End file.
